Captured Angel
by disturbedblackcatraven
Summary: Hermione at the age of 22, is living happily. Until she is captured by Draco? Why? A joke, boredom, or bearing a child...hmmm, which one? okay I suck summeries, just read and reviews. flames help me cook, not saying you should give them to me, no!


Raven's Note:: What up? Okay that was stupid... Anyway, I'm baaaaaaaacccccccck! To ya'll who are waiting on Haunted, don't worry that'll be up very soon, hopefully. I have to transfer it to my computer, because it's on my moms. SOooooo...thing's are great, and I hope ya'll enjoy the fic....  
  
P.S-TOM FELTON BELONGS TO ME! thank you   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Captured Angel-Intro  
  
Hermione stood inside of her apartment, getting ready to make strawberry smoothie. Hermione was 21, going on 22, and was out of Hogwarts. She worked for the Daily Prophet, unlike her friends Harry and Ron, who were Aurors. She had too much excitement of nearly losing her life. She needed a safe job, and she got it as editor of the Daily Prophet. Hermione just grabbed the cold strawberries out of the refrigerator to rinse again, when she blacked out.  
  
Chapter 1-Snatched: The first night  
  
Hermione woke up in complete darkness. She tried to move, but couldn't. She was chained to something. She tried to scream, but that didn't work either. All she managed to do was let out a muffled cry. Where in the world was she? She tried to move again, but it was pointless. Suddenly a door was opened, and from the light that poured in, Hermione recognised the person standing in the way. Draco Malfoy smiled down at her.  
  
His platinum blonde hair was shoulder length, maybe longer. His silver blue eyes danced with amusement at the sight of Hermione. His godly muscles were quite visible, despite his clothes. He was tall too. He stood at an amazing 6'5. He gave the wall two taps of his wand. The room lit up. Hermione then realised she was in a dungeon. Obviously in the Malfoy Manor. She looked down to see her ankles were chained to the wall, and she was barefoot.   
  
"My dear, sweet Hermione. What a pleasant surprise to see you," said Draco, in a fake surprise tone. Hermione glared at him in anger. He walked over to her, and caressed her face. Hermione turned her head away. "Aw, what's wrong? My hand's a little cold?"teased Draco. Hermione growled. "Don't worry. You'll be warm in a few." Draco stepped closer and removed the clothing that was tied around her mouth.   
  
"Malfoy you bitch!"screamed Hermione. Draco chuckled at her.  
  
"Flattery gets you no where, sweetheart," chuckled Draco. He moved a little closer and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. He grinned at her as he pulled away. "Now was that bad?"asked Draco.  
  
"Like poison," hissed Hermione. Draco smiled even more.  
  
"If you want to come down, you're going to have to be nicer," said Draco. Hermione narrowed her eyes down to slits almost. Almost.  
  
"There's no chance in hell that I'll be nicer," said Hermione.  
  
"Then you'll be up there for a while now, won't you?"said Draco. Hermione really didn't want to be up there. She didn't want to be in that house at all! She just wanted to be in her cozy apartment, sipping on her strawberry smoothie.  
  
"Fine! What do I have to do?"asked Hermione. Draco let his playful, but evil, smirk play across his lips.  
  
"All you have to do is respond to my kisses, and I'll let you down," said Draco. Hermione contemplated the idea for a moment.  
  
"Okay,"said Hermione in an exasperated tone.   
  
"Good,"said Draco. He leaned in closer and kissed her again, this time a little deeper. Hermione responded a little. Draco ran a hand down her front, and started to unbutton her shirt. He stopped half way through. He pulled away and looked at her chest. He looked into Hermione's eyes for a bit. "Since when did you get these?"  
  
Hermione almost exploded at the comment. "I've been had them, thank you,"she said hotly.  
  
"Well, yes...but I don't remember them being this big in our 7th year,"said Draco.  
  
"I grew up,"said Hermione.   
  
"Oh,"said Draco. He looked back at them and licked the top of the left one. Hermione gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Like that do you?"asked Draco.  
  
"No!"lied Hermione. The truth was, she didn't mind it.   
  
"No need to lie to me. Lots of women like that. In different places too,"said Draco, brushing his hand up her inner thigh. Hermione looked at him in pure disgust.  
  
"Let me down!"said Hermione.  
  
"A deal's, a deal,"said Draco. With a flick of his wrist, Hermione was let loose, and fell to the ground. She stood up again and faced Draco.  
  
"Bitch!"hissed Hermione. Draco kept his smirk. "Why am I here?"  
  
"Because I wanted you,"said Draco. "Come,"he said. He took her hand and lead her up the stairs. Hermione hesitated, but reluctantly followed. He lead her up several staircases. They walked down a long corridor, and finally came to a double door room. He opened them and gently guided her inside. "You'll be sleeping here... With me of course." Inside was a large bed. It had to be bigger than a king size. It had black curtains around it and a forest green duvet. There was a green couch, a fireplace, a table, a bookshelf, a large wardrobe, and a large bathroom.   
  
"I advise you to change out of that. It's very late,"said Draco, checking his watch.   
  
"Change? Into what? I don't have any clothes,"said Hermione.  
  
"Your stuff is in that dresser,"said Draco. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. He pulled out a gray tank top and matching silk boxers from the top shelf. Hermione looked at him for a few seconds then turned her attention to the dresser she didn't notice. She opened the top draw and saw a bunch of neatly folded lingerie. Most of it was negligees, thongs, and G-strings. The bras were all strapless and very see through. The colours were varied.   
  
"Malfoy, this isn't my stuff. I don't own anything like this,"said Hermione. She looked at him. He was sitting on his bed and was taking of his last sock.  
  
"Well you do now,"said Draco looking back at her. His shirt was off, showing his nicely formed chest and abs. He had an eight pack. Hermione stared at it for a moment.  
  
"You really expect me to wear...this!"asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I do,"said Draco. He pulled on the tank top. Inside Hermione frowned. She wanted to see more of his iron abs.  
  
"I can't wear this!"said Hermione holding up a G-string.  
  
"Why not?"asked Draco, taking of his green cotton boxers. Hermione quickly turned away, but not before catching a glimpse his manliness. Draco caught this and chuckled to himself. He put on the gray silk boxers.  
  
"I don't wear these things!"said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, have you EVER worn something like that before?"asked Draco. Hermione blushed.  
  
"No,"she mumbled.  
  
"Well it's time you started. You're, what? 21 years old now?"said Draco.  
  
"SO!?"said Hermione looking at him.  
  
"So, it's time you grew up a little bit more,"said Draco. "Now change out of those clothes...Or do you need my help?"he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"No, I do not need your help,"hissed Hermione. She went through the drawer. She was looking for the things that weren't going to reveal to much, which was impossible. The negligees were more revealing than the bra and panties. She finally selected a pair of black thongs and a matching bra. She went into the bathroom and changed. Inside the bathroom was a huge bath tub, a double shower, a shelf with essentials, and a marble sink with gold taps. Hermione changed and looked at herself in the full body mirror. She didn't look too bad. Almost okay.   
  
Hermione walked back into the room, to see Draco already under the covers. She headed over to the couch.   
  
"Where are you going?"asked Draco, not looking up from his book. Hermione, who was trying her best to cover herself up, turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm going to bed,"said Hermione.  
  
"On the couch?"asked Draco, finally looking up at her. He eyed her body for a minute.  
  
"Yes. Surely you don't expect me to sleep with you?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Do you see how big this bed is? There's enough for about four people to sleep in it. Come and join me,"said Draco. Hermione thought for a moment. "Please, it gets lonely when I'm by myself."  
  
"You should never feel lonely then,"mumbled Hermione. She looked at the bed, than the couch. The bed did look very inviting. That is, despite who was in it at the moment. She sighed and walked over to the bed. Draco smiled as she climbed in and under the sheets. She kept herself as far as possible from him, with out falling off the bed. Draco saw this.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong? Not scared are you?"asked Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes, and kept herself turned away from him. Suddenly she felt her bra clasp being pulled and left go. It snapped her skin in a harsh way.   
  
"Ouch!"screamed Hermione. Her hand went to the sore spot. She rolled over and looked at Draco, who was silently laughing behind his book. She sat up. "What is your problem?! That shit hurts!"she screamed at him.   
  
"I probably wouldn't have done it if you weren't so far away. You see, if you were next to me, I wouldn't bother you,"said Draco, looking her at her. Hermione glared at him. She grumbled to herself and crawled over to him, leaving a good foot between them. Draco looked at her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his lap, taking her by surprise. Hermione growled, and tried to escape. He wouldn't let her go. She crossed her arms in a spoiled way and sat, pouting.   
  
Draco put down his book, dog earing the page, and unfolded her arms. "This isn't so bad is it?"whispered Draco into her ear. Hermione merely turned her head away. Draco started to kiss her neck sweetly. Hermione tried to ignore it, but the sensation was pure ecstasy to her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Draco licked the spot under her ear, and she moaned slightly. "Like that, do you?"he asked.   
  
Hermione snapped out of her state and remembered where she was, and who she was with. She slipped out of his lap and sat on the other side. She was a good distance from him.  
  
"You, yeah you, you stay over there! This is my area, and that's yours, understand?"she asked.   
  
"Yeah, I understand,"said Draco, laughing a little. Hermione climbed further under the covers. It took a while, but she finally found sleep. She wasn't sure when Draco did though. 


End file.
